This invention relates to devices for heating plastic pipe and, more particularly, to portable devices for heating plastic pipe so the pipe can be bent to assume a desired angle.
This invention provides a device for heating plastic pipe comprising a hollow annular housing with an inner surface including a plurality of dispersed perforations, and an inlet conduit attached to the housing. The inlet conduit is adapted to be connected to a source of heated air so the air can circulate through the device.
In one embodiment, the annular housing is elongated and the perforations are uniformly dispersed around the inner surface. The inlet conduit is attached to the housing's midpoint and the inlet conduit and housing are made from sheet metal. The inlet conduit of the device is of such a diameter that the device can be slideably received on an automobile's exhaust pipe so the heated exhaust can circulate through the device in order to heat the plastic pipe.
Electrical contractors currently use expensive devices, such as the apparatus disclosed in Jelesko U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,032, for heating plastic pipe so the pipe can be bent when necessary to include a desired angle. The bent plastic pipe is used to guide and hold electrical wiring. This invention provides an inexpensive means for heating plastic pipe which is both portable and lightweight and which does not require an independent heating system. The device can in fact utilize the hot exhaust off an engine or any other source of heated air in an automobile or truck.